Wrong Dorothy
by MissLingerie
Summary: Dorothy Donald wasn't supposed to be the Dorothy that travels between worlds, especially by dying, especially in the one where you could become "god" using a notebook, especially when she didn't plan for it, but as her friend Jason would say : "This is gonna blow on your face like a bloody bukkake." Light/OC/L, kinda self-insert, Rated T. Love is not the main theme.
1. Crimson

_**Hellloooooooooo, it's me ! A newbie with a new story, I tried my best, please tell me what you think of it, your opinion matters a late ! **_

_**Obviously, I don't own Death Note, or this would have a far better plot and quality !**_

_**...**_

_No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away - Terry Pratchett._

**_..._**

**_Prologue : Crimson._**

The smell was the first thing she noticed when she entered the room. The smell of sweat, of alcohol, of weed, of sex. It was a nasty combination, but a familiar one at such event, it made her nose wrinkle in disgust, she bit her lips, her eyes starting to look around, taking in the scenary in front of her.

The first person she recognised was Cordy Bens, a pure social butterfly and a total party girl, the sort of person you reach to first hand when you want to get to know more people, the kind of girl that will always smile at you, bright white teeth that will welcome you instantly, making you trust her in less than 0.23 seconds.

She was more on the short side, standing at 5"1, her black pixie cut with little blue highlights framed her oval face perfectly, contrasting with her ice bluebell eyes, she was currently talking to her more on the introverted side friend, Jane de la Marche, the girl moved from Brest,France, about four years ago, if she remembered correctly, the gossip that endured from it went down as soon as everyone realised that, aside from her slight accent and her constant stuttering due to trying to remember her English, she was as basic as her other peers.

The teen was cute, she thought, slightly taller than her friend, her auburn hair hair was curled, golden eyeshadow making her brown doe eyes stick out, her lips were tainted old rose, and she was dressed more modestly than most of the other females in the house.

When her eyes glanced the opposite way, her cheeks became tainted with a small blush as she saw Jude Wills, one of the many handsome boys with a missing brain at her school, groping and nibbling the dark skin of Selena Walden, who she hoped was aware and informed of the boy's reputation.

Or perhaps she was a fool that taught she'd be the one girl that'll get him to stop his whoring tendencies. Her dark brow raised at the possibility.

" There you are ! I didn't think you'd actually come, I mean I heard from Jason that you were probably coming but then again he told me that the last time, and the time before, and you didn't make it both of these time, so I was kinda thinking that you were gonna let us down this time too, since well, I know that these parties aren't your thing but I'm gonna pro-"

" Lysandra, please, you're babbling again." She spoke, her tone one of a parent scolding their young infant, even tough her smile was friendly, and she was obviously amused at her friend's antics.

Lysandra Thomson wasn't one of the people she usually became friends with, well in fact she didn't usually become friends with anyone, but the bubbly red hair stuck to her since the day they met, it was a simple day at the start of freshmen year, they were assigned to work together in their biology class, soon enough Lysandra started to be present more often around her, at first she frowned and found that the red hair was disturbing her with her chatting every single seconds they spent together, but she did find redeeming qualities in her friend, she knew that Lysandra Thomson was actually smarter than she allowed people to see, and was completely genuine, which she realised, was a rare quality among people these days.

Soon after she admitted that she considered Lysandra more than an acquaintance, Jason McLowser joined their little duo.

Jason Mclowser was an average teenager, of tall stature, but skinny build, the word she would use to describe him, would be blunt, as he never once thought before speaking and didn't care about social norms, perhaps did he not even know they existed when he spoke, she remembered he once told her how taboos were what was slowing down people, keeping them away from their dreams and the purpose they wanted to have, she found herself agreeing with him, understanding his point of view, as it was nearly the same as hers.

" I'm just really glad you're here ! You don't have any idea of how long I've been waiting for this !" She exclaimed. " We so have to get you buzzed, have your stuckup antisocial nerd ass to relax a bit and to let go ! OH , we gotta dance too, that's it, To Do List of the night : Dance, be crazy, and drink until somebody is hot enough to make out with !" Lysandra winked, her eyebrows started to wiggle suggestively. The " stuckup antisocial nerd" let out a laugh at her words, rolling her eyes.

" Sure thing, I'll make sure to add catch all sorts of STDs while I drag your drunk tired self away from here." She said plainly, causing a huff to get out of her friends lips. Lysandra took her right hand, and managed to make them a way through the human mass of the dancefloor.

Dorothy Donald had to admit to herself, letting go felt good, her raven colored hair dropped of the sophisticated bun she had put it it and fell onto her back, reaching the end of it, and moved with her as she danced with Lysandra, her dark green eyes were glazed because of the alcohol intake, her pale skin shining due to the slight sweat on her, she kept swaying her body to the music's rythmn. Starting to forget how intoxicated she let herself to be, her just as drunk friend laughed, she did too, loosing herself completely, allowing herself that one night, for once, she put her morals and standards aside, and kept dancing , having fun like all the teenagers around her.

...

The party had to come to an end eventually, she parted with her friend, bidding her good night, on her way out, she saw a crying Selena, holding her shirt with one hand and her shoes with another, Dorothy shrugged, too buzzed to care, and starting to walk down the street, the party was held in one house of a residential district, about three blocks away from her own home, which she decided she would walk to by foot, trying to sober up, her heels felt too constricting and uncomfortable, so she took them off, not really liking the feeling of the cold pavement under her naked feet, but preferring it to the pain caused by what she called foot predators.

She was now only one block away from her house, some of the street lights, shining with their yellow glow, were starting to flicker lightly, she frowned, than told herself it may be just the alcohol getting to her brain, but stopped dead in her tracks.

A few meters of her , in the middle of the road, was a little boy standing, he may have been seven or eight, she wouldn't know, the lights made his blonde locks appear clearer, he was wearing pyjamas, composed of a pale blue light top and bottoms from Scottish red material.

In his hands he held a regular teddy bear, a brown one, he was hugging it, quite intensely, might she notice.

She also noticed two light that seemed to get closer to the boy, her eyes widened as she understood what it was.

A car, and it was speeding right towards the small boy.

She ran toward him, yelling at him to watch out, but all the boy did was to glance at her, his pale blue eyes looked straight at her, not moving, not blining, he just stared as she sped up to him, trying to get him out of the car's way.

A car horn, the sound of wheels screeching against the road's pavement due to trying to slow down in time to avoid the impact, the sound of its front colliding with her body, the scream she let out as she felt her bones breaking, her limp body falling on the ground, unmoving.

" Oh Lord, Oh Lord, please let her still be alive." She heard a man's voice as it got closer to her. " Didn't even see where she came from, it was so fast." He whispered to himself as he checked her pulse, the faint rythmn of a heartbeat slowing down.

Her face moved slightly, to where she pushed the boy, and she saw him standing right there, his teddy bear still in his arms, but it was revealing his face now, both the bear and the boy were staring right back at her.

And then she noticed it, the missing button on one of the bear's eyes, how some of its stuffing was poking out, the grinning smirk of the boy.

She widened her eyes as she looked right back at his, her last breath stuck in her throat.

Crimson Irises stared back at her, a youthfull face cocking to one side.

" Play."

**...**

**So ? Cringey ? Not Cringey ? Sounds too much like the start of a horror movie ? Maybe ... Probably does, but it makes sense, pinky swear, or not.**

**Review and I'll reply, tell me what you think of it ! I'm curious and I'd love to hear out your theories.**


	2. Auburn

**I don't own Death Note, look at the end of the chapter for notes.**

**...**

_you can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending. - CS Lewis_

**...**

_**Chapter 1 : Auburn.**_

Beeping noises where the first thing her brain registered, even before she opened her eyes. Her body felt warm, she realised, as if fire was surrounding her, but not disturbingly, more like a memory of sitting near a campfire, a drop of sweat rolled down her forehead, stopping at the end of her eyebrow, when she finally managed to open her eyes, her vision was blurry, she kept blinking.

"Dory ? Dory ?" She heared the voice of her friend calling her, she turned to look at the source of the voice, meeting the familiar eyes of Lysandra Thomson.

" Lys ?" She whispered, her body lacking the energy to call out louder.

She felt an acute pain at the back of her head, making her wince slightly as the pain was sharper by the second, she whimpered and then blinked again.

" Miss ? Miss ?" She heard a soft voice, not her friend's one, but nearly similar. " Miss ? Are you with me ?"

The lines got clearer as she stopped blinking, her red haired friend's face fading and being replaced by a more mature one.

The person in front of her was a young female in her twenties, she had vivid burgundy hair, and gentle brown eyes. Dorothy also noticed she was wearing a nurse's uniform.

Dorothy looked around her for the first time, she was in what seemed as a hospital room, the walls, ceiling and floor was completely white, and so was the furniture, functional and simple, there was a TV hanging at her front, next to a window, an IV and a heart monitor attached to her.

" Wh-" she started. " Where am I ?"

" You're in the Tokyo Metropolitan Bokutoh Hospital." The nurse replied, her voice was monotonic, but gave away a friendly feeling.

"Tokyo ?" Dorothy repeated, her eyebrows furrowing. The nurse nodded to her. " How'd. I get here ?" She whispered to herself but apparently it was loud enough for the nurse to hear it.

" You were hit by a car near Meiji Dori's District, since it's a main street, many people got around quite quickly and somebody called 119." The nurse replied, mistaking her question for as in how did she get to the hospital. " Unfortunately, no one recalls the car that hit you," she took a clipboard from the side of her bed, " Your X-Ray shows that you have two of your false ribs broken on the right side, you right arm is broken too and you seem to have severe head trauma and concussion. You have been comatose for three weeks." The nurse explained.

A car speeding towards a little boy.

Her running at him, trying to proctect him.

The unbearable pain of the car crashing her.

Crimson Eyes looking right at her.

Flashes of her memory invaded her brain, making the sharp pain come back slightly.

" Yeah... I remember now." She told.

She did remember the accident, but she also remembered that it wasn't in Tokyo, it was in Milwaukee, Wiscousin. She frowned, trying to guess how she got from Winscousin, to Tokyo.

" Now that you have awoken from your coma, the doctor will check up on you, he will then see if you have gotten better since the accident and tell you when you may be able to leave the hospital." She informed her, to which Dorothy nodded.

" If you need any assistance of any kind, hit the red button on the command of your bed, I'll come immediately after." The nurse smiled at her.

**...**

Hours later, Dorothy was checked on by a doctor named Hijuno Mayusu, a man nearing his fifties, he asked some questions about her wellbeing and made small talk, she learned he had a wide six years his junior that was named Umiko and a son in his teenage year.

He noted that her state was back to normal, and told her she was to be kept three days in observation then she was free to leave after.

Dorothy was flipping channels on the TV, bored as there were only sport games and news, and it wasn't what she usually watched on TV, but it kept her from thinking too much, as she was still wondering how she managed to get here, in Tokyo, in Japan. How she managed to wind up in one of Tokyo's main streets.

Out of frustration, she threw the remote on the ground, making the batteries falling around, she grabbed her hand, tears welling up her eyes as she realised the situation she was in.

The room's light flickered, she raised her eyes at them, her tears only forgotten paths on her cheeks, she looked at the flickering lights, confused.

When the light finally returned to normal and their flickering stopped, she glanced at the chair in front of her bed.

A smile was sent her way as blue eyes looked into hers. She went to the remote of her bed, ready to click the red button.

" Don't do that." The childish voice said, it sounded teasing, as if he was mocking her.

Her breathing was faster, as she looked at him once more, she was wearing different clothing than the last time she saw him, he was now wearing a green dress shirt, short sleeved, with a brown velvet bowtie, brown cropped trousers that stopped at his knee and black boots with white socks.

He still held his bear, the eye was still missing, but there seemed to be stitches where the stuffing had been poking out.

" How..." She began, but she stopped as she saw his grin widden. The lights started to flicker again.

" Don't ask dumb questions Dory." The boy said, his grin wide on his face as his sweet innoncent voice made her way to her ears.

Dorothy felt shivers as she heard him, she didn't know why, but her heartbeat sped up, and she seemed to have more trouble breathing.

" We'll start with basics, my name's Seishi ! And this little guy here." He began, now holding his bear from his armpits." Is Omokatsu !"

Dorothy didn't know how to exactly react, her eyes were kept on the boy as she saw him moving his bear as he was swingging his feet.

" He's funny isn't he ?" He asked, his bear now close to his cheek.

Dorothy kept silent, watching as the boy seemed to study her.

His expression turned into a pout, he hugged his bear closer to him.

" Seems like I scared yah ? Didn't I ?" He asks, laughing as if all her reactions were a comedy show. " Well the council did tell me to expect this, they said most Ryoukoshas weren't aware of how the KS worked exactly."

Dorothy frowned. " Ryoukoshas ?" She repeated, confused.

The boy nodded, not really giving her any answer.

Dorothy, understanding that the boy would not explain further, choosed to ask the question that was on her mind since she saw him again.

" Why am I here ? " she asked. The boy suddenly stopped his legs. She watched as his blue eyes turned crimson as the smile he was wearing vanished.

" I told you not to ask dumb questions, Dory." His voice also changed, it used to be soft, childlike, teasing and slightly high piched but now, it was dead and low. His legs went back to their swinging, at a soft rythmn. His crimson eyes still burning into her. " Ask the right ones."

Dorothy gulped. _Seems like this boy is not an easy one_... She thought to herself. _But what are the right questions ? I mean it's not like this is a science class or anything... And from I know there are no ri-_

A laugh startled her as she was thinking it over, and she watched as the boy crackled in laughter, she kept her eyes on him.

_Is this boy mad ? Man, he really is freaking me out._.. She thought, teeth bitting her lower lip slightly as she started becoming nervous.

" I really gotcha there." He said, stil laughing. " Man I forgot how the new ones are so gulliable and fun, that expression was unique. " He let out another loud laugh before interupting himself.

" Tell me, have you seen the date yet ?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

_The date ?_ She repeated in her mind, she shook her head, realising that even if she did watch the TV, or spoke regurlarly to some of the nurses, they never mentioned to date, or she never noticed.

" N-no, I haven't." She answered.

Seishi smiled as he teared Omokatsu's head in a quick movement, he put his hand in the bear's stuffing, taking out a roll of paper that she recognised as a newspaper. He stood up from his chair, appearing on the side of her hospital bed in a mere second, before he handed the paper to her, once it was in her hand, she saw the blond boy reaching into his trousers's pocket, taking out a small sewing kit, he took out a kneedle and thread, as he started to stitch back Omokatsu's head back to its body.

She unrolled the newspaper, looking around the front page, it was written in full japanese kanji, some pictures and publicity and huge headtitles on it.

" Seishi I don't understand kanji..." She starts, he doesn't even glance her way as he holds up a finger, signaling her to wait, he then kept stitching back his toy.

When she looked back into the paper, she dropped it in shock as she saw the lines that composed the kanji, move around and take the shape of romanian letters, making the writing go from japanese kanji to english writing in a short time period.

" What the.." she started.

" Your brain _takes_ time to translate the languages, speach patterns are like a second nature but written texts takes some time for a beginner." Seishi explained, still focused on his task at hand.

" But I don't know Japanese." The boy let out an annoyed groan.

" Do you wax in your ear or somethin' ?" He asks quite harshly. " I just told you languages are like a second nature to Ryoukoshas. Geez."

_No you didn't, you didn't even tell me what a bloody Ryoukosha was,_she says in her mind.

She ignores him as she looks for where the date was supposed to be mentionned in the page. She dropped the paper as she saw it.

July 4th of 2003 ?! What the hell ?! Last time I checked it was two thousand frickin nineteen ! Not three !

" What does that mean ?!" She demands, her tone loud as she looks at the boy, requesting answers.

" It means that we only have five months and fourteen day to getcha ready." He says.

" Ready for what ?" She asks again. He looks at her, his face expressing excitement.

" For the game of course." He answers. When she asked him about what game he was speaking about, he made another pouting face. " Can't tell yah yet, but you're gonna have to get ready."

" What should I get ready for ?"

" To mess some things up."

Again with the answers that only cause more questions.

She rolls her eyes at him, annoyance clear on her face. The boy laughs when he notices it.

" You're out in three to four days right ?" He asks, when she nods at him, he hands her twelve books. " Try to finish as much of this as you can."

She takes the books from him, as she looks at the front of it, she realised that it was actually 12 volumes of a manga series.

" Why the he-" she starts but stops when she notices that Seishi wasn't in the room anymore.

_Okay, that was creepy_.

She looks back at the first volume of the series, the front of the manga showed a young man, browned haired an tall, wearing what she guessed was a school uniform as he held a death scythe, behind him, a supernatural looking creature with spiky hair and gothic clothes, its body was bones only and its eyes were yellow globes with red irises, on the upper part of the page, was the manga's title.

She traced the title with her fingertips, before flipping the first page.

_Death Note : volume 1._

Now where had she heard that before ?

**...**

_**AND THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER ! PEOPLE !**_

_**So, whadda ya think ? I'm pretty sure more is explained in this chapter, as for most of the questions you might be having right now, it will all be answered in the future chapters, but now I have some question for where this story needs to go.**_

**_Now it s just two or three chapters until we move in the actual Death Note plot and when that happends, do you wish to see multiple points of view or just Dorothy's ?_**

_**BTW, the date represents something in the actual Death Note timeline, whadda ya think it is ?**_

_**Don't forget to review, read, follow the story, I love seeing your feedback.**_

_**I plan on uploading atleast one time a week, depends on what I have to do during said week.**_

_**SEE YAH -XX**_


End file.
